CAPSLOCK Harry
by randomharmony13
Summary: It's the trio's 5th year Hogwarts. Umbridge is here, but the DA doesn't exist. What if Voldemort's plan to isolate Harry was working? What if there was no such thing as the DA? CAPSLOCK!Harry to the max in this fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's the trio's fifth year of Hogwarts. Umbridge is here, but DA isn't and never was. What would've happened if Voldemort's plan to isolate Harry had been working? What if Hermione hadn't thought of making a DA club? CAPSLOCK!Harry to the maximum in this fan fiction. **_**Italics**_** are thoughts as usual in my fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not J.K. Rowling, and I don't live in Great Britain which means that I obviously don't own Harry Potter, its characters, its spells, or its potions unless said otherwise. Believe me, if I did, Hermione and Harry would be together, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Dobby, and Fred would be alive, and anvil-sized hints would cease to exist. I don't even own the term CAPSLOCK!Harry. I saw it in an essay in mugglenet written by LaterPlayer. Very good essay by the way.**

**Default Chapter**

**-Flashback-**

Hermione was able to finally find him sitting up against the wall in Buckbeak's room where he was shredding the curtains. Buckbeak was shredding, not Harry.

"There you are!" said Hermione. Harry didn't even look up.

"Hi," said Harry. Hermione scoffed.

"Hi? Is that all you can say? I haven't seen you since last week, and we're living in the same house!" said Hermione shrilly.

"I look pretty much the same," retorted Harry coldly. Hermione folded her hands across her chest as she leaned against the doorway while Harry looked back at Buckbeak.

"But you don't act the same. If it's about me and Ron not writing to you…"

"It's not about that, Hermione!" shouted Harry. Hermione was quite taken back. Before, Harry had never raised his voice against her. This was the second time in one week.

"Then what is it about?" asked Hermione, not sure whether she should walk closer to him. He sighed and looked at Buckbeak.

"You wouldn't understand," said Harry.

"I'm the so-called 'most brilliant witch of out year'. Try me," said Hermione even though she hated calling herself a brilliant witch out of modesty. Harry scoffed.

"Just leave me alone, Hermione," said Harry, looking down again.

"What? So you can start thinking depressing thoughts? Not happening, Potter," said Hermione, looking extremely stubborn. Harry finally looked at her. His intense gaze nearly made her step back. She was surprised that his glasses didn't shatter from the intensity of his eyes.

"You guys hide things from me and expect me to tell you everything? That hardly looks fair," said Harry.

"You know that it wasn't our fault!" defended Hermione.

"Fine then, it was Dumbledore's fault! Why? Why did he hide all this from me? I'm the one that fought Voldemort! I'm the one that saw Cedric get murdered! I'm the bloody Boy Who Lived that is now called the Nutcase! Why is all this being hidden from me?! Answer me that, Hermione, then I'll tell you what's wrong with me!" said Harry.

"You know that I can't tell you that, Harry, when I don't know it myself," said Hermione.

"You didn't know why and yet you still blindly followed his orders," said Harry darkly.

"I trust him!" said Hermione, not knowing why Harry was talking so badly of their headmaster.

"And what if I don't?! Hermione, is it too much to ask for a little bit of information?! I'm the one that has always been in the frontlines, and Dumbledore could've helped me with all of it! I'm sick and tired of just doing what I'm told while someone else has all the answers. Dumbledore suspected that Mad-Eye was a Death Eater and yet let him in the school. Because of him, Cedric was killed. He knows that Snape is a former Death Eater. He knows everything and has done nothing! I'm the one risking my life! Tell me, Hermione, as brilliant as you are, tell me if it would be fair if I knew more about what it is I'm doing!" yelled Harry. Hermione struggled to think of an answer as tears filled her eyes. She had never seen Harry look so angry and betrayed.


	2. Current Situation

**The Current Situation**

Hermione and Ron were in the common room, working on their Charms essay for Flitwick. Their minds weren't on Charms, though.

"Ron, where the blazes is Harry?" asked Hermione worriedly, "It's already past curfew." Ron shrugged.

"I don't know. I think that he's just walking off some steam. That Umbridge woman. I can't believe that she kicked him off the team!" said Ron angrily. Hermione shook her head. Quidditch was the one thing that would calm Harry down, and Umbridge took that away too. Hermione really hoped that Harry wasn't in trouble. Unfortunately, her hopes were dashed when she saw the portrait hole open.

Snape was holding Harry by the collar of his robes and pushed him through the portrait hole.

"Potter, 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor for being out on school grounds past curfew," said Snape. Harry glared at Snape but didn't say anything.

"You should be careful, Potter, now that you are off the Quidditch team, you can't win a match and redeem any House points. Good night," sneered Snape as he walked out. Everyone was looking at Harry, but he ignored them as he started to walk towards the boys' dormitory. Hermione and Ron nodded to each other, and Ron stood up. He put an arm around Harry's shoulders and dragged him over to their corner.

"Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing? We've already gotten 150 points knocked off because of my brothers and you. Not that it was your fault, but…" Ron started, but Harry cut him off.

"Just leave me alone, you guys," said Harry tiredly. He tried to stand up, but Hermione pulled him back down.

"Don't even think about it, Harry James Potter. You need to talk to us!" said Hermione. She was tired of him walking away from his friends. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"For Merlin's sakes, Hermione, just…let me handle this, okay?" said Harry, "You just…you just don't understand," said Harry.

"Oh, stop acting all misunderstood, Harry. It doesn't fit you," said Hermione impatiently. Ron fidgeted nervously while Harry looked at Hermione.

"Please don't, Hermione. Even if I wanted to talk to you, I have no idea what to say," said Harry. Hermione was taken back. Harry shook his head and stood up. He walked up to the boys' dormitory. Hermione was about to run after him when she was stopped by Ron.

"Leave him. He needs some time to think," said Ron. Hermione groaned.

"How much time does he need?! He's been like this for months! I don't know about you, but I want our Harry back," said Hermione. Ron shook his head.

"He'll come through for us. If you keep on nagging him, it'll just make him mad," muttered Ron. Hermione scoffed.

"I'm not nagging him!" said Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Every time he comes anywhere near you, you pester him with questions!" said Ron.

"I'm worried about him! And at least I'm trying while you are nervously looking on the sidelines!" bickered Hermione. Ron scoffed.

"Looking on the sidelines?! Harry doesn't want to answer us so we should just give him time!" said Ron. Hermione scoffed indignantly and read her Charms book, giving Ron the silent treatment since she just didn't have the energy to argue with him.

_Someone is on edge_. said Hermione's logic.

_Is it so wrong that I want to know what's wrong with him? I'm not nagging Harry_. said Hermione's emotion.

_Right_……


	3. Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon

**Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon**

Hermione's stomach growled. She had been so engrossed with her Potions essay that she didn't even notice that the Christmas Feast had started. She was walking briskly to the Great Hall and turned a corner when suddenly…

_**Thump**_!

Hermione shook her head after the collision. She put her hands down in front of her to push herself up. Her hands landed on something soft.

"Hermione…get off me," said Harry gruffly, his glasses askew. Hermione's eyes widen. She realized that she was straddling Harry's waist after the crash and that her hands were on his chest. She blushed furiously, but before she could get off him…

"YOU FILTHY MISCRIENTS! DOING YOUR DIRTY BUSINESS IN THE MIDDLE OF A SCHOOL CORRIDOR!" yelled Filch with Mrs. Norris behind his muddy boots. Hermione quickly scrambled off Harry.

"Mr. Filch, we were not…"

"I have eyes, Granger! Don't think that I can't use them!" yelled Filch.

"I simply crashed into Harry when I turned the corner! We were not…"

"Excuses, excuses! You two troublemakers are going to come with me!" said Mr. Filch. Hermione whimpered while Harry was just sitting up and glaring at Filch. Filch grabbed Harry by his collar and pulled him up.

"Go!" barked Filch, pushing him forward. Hermione and Harry followed him into…the dungeons.

"Now that Headmistress Umbridge has approved of the new detention standards," said Filch with a toothy grin, "You two are going to be staying in the dungeons for the rest of the feast until Headmistress Umbridge decides what to do with you." He opened a normally locked door to show them a stone room with black metal chains on the walls.

_Surely they wouldn't_… Hermione couldn't finish the thoughts as the chains came to life and grabbed them. Despite the struggling of both Harry and Hermione, the chains dragged them across the floor, and they were soon stuck to the walls. Filch smiled maliciously.

"That ought to keep you two from any more public displays of affection," said Filch as he closed the door. Hermione could hear the tumblers on the knob and knew that Filch locked the door. Hermione looked up. Harry was chained to the wall opposite to her and looked furious.

"Why the hell do they even keep him in the school? The House Elves take care of the school more than him," said Harry darkly. Normally Hermione would've protested against Harry's treatment of the elves, but she was just glad that he was speaking to her.

"M-Maybe he is just mad that Umbridge turned him down on a date," joked Hermione. Harry laughed humorlessly, which sounded more like a scoff. There was an awkward lull as Hermione tried to keep Harry talking and Harry fumed.

_Look on the bright side, Hermione. You've gotten Harry in a room with you. Might as well try to find out what's bothering him_. thought Hermione's logic.

_I'd hardly think that this is a good environment for a heartfelt talk_. thought Hermione's emotion. Hermione winced as she could feel the chains were growing a little tighter. Hermione looked over at Harry to see that he was experiencing the same thing.

"Harry, could you get your wand?" asked Hermione, who had her wand in her pocket but couldn't reach for it.

"If I could, do you think that I would've reached for it before?" asked Harry with an annoyed tone. Hermione became silent. She wanted to talk to Harry so much that she was asking things that people would already assume. Hermione struggled against the chains. She grimaced when she realized that her wrist was cut and starting to bleed. She looked over at Harry again to see that he was closing his eyes and breathing slowly. Hermione thought that he was calming himself but saw his expression. It was an expression of…fury. Hermione wanted to ask but had a feeling not to. She suppressed a gasp as a red aura surrounded him. He continued to breath deeply as Hermione's jaw dropped. Hermione could feel the power emanating Harry. She could feel the air tensing up.

_**Crack**_!

The chains binding him fell into a heap on the floor. Harry looked at the chains for a moment with an impassive face as the red glow around him dimmed. When it completely disappeared, Harry took out his wand and released Hermione. When her feet touched the ground, she looked in awe of Harry. _Never tickle a sleeping dragon indeed_. thought Hermione as she remembered the Hogwarts motto.

"What was…"

"Wandless magic," said Harry simply, cutting her off, "The type controlled by emotion." He looked at Hermione's wrist. Hermione put her hand behind her back, not wanting Harry to worry. He looked at her face.

"Harry, it's not important. It's just…" Harry took her hand as Hermione winced. It was cut deeper than she had thought. She heard Harry curse under his breath. He hovered his other hand over her wrist, his wand sticking out of his pocket. Hermione felt a tingling sensation on her wrist and when Harry took his hand away, her wrist was completely healed.

"Thank you, Harry," said Hermione, looking at her hand with wonder. Harry didn't say anything but looked at the door. He took out his wand again.

"_Alohamora_!" said Harry. The knob didn't budge. Hermione had expected this.

"Harry, I don't think that an Unlocking spell will work on the Dungeons. Snape helped build them himself," said Hermione. Something flashed in Harry's eyes when he heard 'Snape'. Subconsciously, Hermione stepped back one step. Harry looked at the door again. She could hear him take slow and deep breaths again. He put his hand not on the door knob but on the door's hinges. The same red aura that first surrounded Harry was around just his hand. Hermione could hear the metal hinge bend and groan in protest. A final snap told Hermione that Harry was through. He did the same to the hinge on the bottom. One push after, the door was half open, bending at the now useless lock.

Harry walked out first while Hermione was worried about whether they would get in trouble for damaging school property. She quickly pushed that to the back of her mind when she saw that Harry was walking away rather quickly. She quickly crawled over the mangled door and ran to catch up with him. She saw him stop and also saw why.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, what are you doing out here? Mr. Longbottom informed me that he saw Mr. Filch lock you in the dungeons. I was on my way to release you," said McGonagall. Hermione walked up to Professor McGonagall.

"We…umm…got out," said Hermione vaguely, not knowing how in the world to explain this to her Head of House.

"How? I've seen those chains. Been in them once myself," said Professor McGonagall. At Hermione's questioning look, she continued, "Let's just say that I Transfigured something that I was not supposed to."

"Well…umm…" stuttered Hermione.

"It was me, Professor. I…was able to slip out of the chains," said Harry. Hermione and Professor McGonagall looked at him with curious looks. Harry remain impassive.

"Even if you got out of the chains, I still don't see how you managed to get through the door," said Professor McGonagall, looking at Harry above her glasses.

"The spells were rather old and the hinges rusty. They may have become weak after time. Excuse me, Professor, but I am rather hungry. Neither of us were able to get down for dinner," said Harry with a slight edge to his voice.

"I will send Dobby to fetch you two some food. Was what Mr. Filch said true?" asked Professor McGonagall. Hermione blushed.

"Not at all, Professor. I was turning the corner and crashed into Harry. Filch had caught us in a rather compromising position and locked us in the dungeon," explained Hermione.

"Why weren't you two at the Christmas feast in the first place?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I was writing an essay and lost track of time. Harry was…umm…w-what were you doing, Harry?" asked Hermione. Both Professor McGonagall and Hermione looked at Harry. He looked at the two of them placidly.

"I was just walking around. I didn't really feel up to going to the Great Hall," said Harry. Hermione had expected their Head of House to prod further but was surprised again this evening.

"Very well. You and Miss Granger shall head up to the Gryffindor common room. Dobby will come momentarily. You may go," said Professor McGonagall. Harry immediately left without another word. Hermione was about to follow him when Professor McGonagall put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you may know what is wrong with Harry? His grades have been dropping and his temper shortening," asked Professor McGonagall worriedly. Hermione was surprised that she had used 'Harry' instead of 'Potter'.

"I'm afraid that I only know as much as you, professor," said Hermione helplessly, "I've been trying to talk to him but…" Hermione couldn't really continue that sentence, and the professor noticed.

"Well, it seems that you should keep trying. I think that Mr. Potter needs _someone_ right now," said Professor McGonagall. Hermione nodded and walked in the same direction as Harry.

**A/N: Oh yes, we got Super!Harry in this chapter! This will most likely become a regular thing. **


	4. Dobby's Help

**Dobby's Unexpected Help**

She stopped at the portrait hole.

"_Ministry of Magic_," said Hermione with no small amount of distaste. Umbridge had personally changed the password a few days ago. The portrait hole swung open, and Hermione stepped in. Hermione didn't see a sign of Harry anywhere. She walked up to the boys' dormitory to see that it was empty. Hermione started to worry. Surely Harry wouldn't go looking for more trouble. She walked over to Harry's chest and found the Marauders' Map.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," said Hermione, poking her wand at the map. Handwriting appeared.

_**Hermione Jean Granger, up to no good? It's like the world has been turned upside down**_! -Padfoot.

Hermione's eyes widened. More handwriting appeared.

**_Pipe down, Padfoot. You'll scare the girl. Sorry, Hermione, the map has been charmed so that it would recognize people we have recently met as well_**. -Moony.

Hermione had no clue as to how to respond but didn't have to because ink soon appeared, and she had the map of Hogwarts. She looked at the map with wonder. It was amazing that a few teenage troublemakers could possibly make such a device. She scoured the map, but she couldn't find Harry anywhere. Part of her feared that he had gone into the Forbidden Forest but remembered that all the entrances and exits of Hogwarts was guarded by the Inquisitorial Squad. She rechecked the map and still no sign of Harry. She heard a pop from the common room and knew that it was probably Dobby.

She walked out of the boys' dormitory with the map in hand and saw Dobby with a few trays of food.

"Hello, Mistress Hermione! Where is Mr. Harry Potter?" asked Dobby in his squeaky voice as he put the trays down.

"I wish I knew. I can't seem to find him," said Hermione. Dobby's face fell.

"Mr. Harry Potter is missing?" asked Dobby worriedly. Hermione shook her head.

"Well, no. He's not missing. I just don't know where he is," said Hermione. She paused when she realized how strange that must have sounded.

"Hmm…does your magic map show the Come-and-Go Room?" asked Dobby.

"The what?" asked Hermione.

"The Come-And-Go Room. It appears only when someone is in great need of it. It is a very magical room, Mistress Hermione. Dobby has only been in there once," said Dobby. Hermione tilted her head. She had never been in such a room, but she remembered Dumbledore saying something about it at the Yule Ball. She looked back at the map. Maybe it was an Unplottable room.

"Could you please show me where the room is, Dobby?" asked Hermione politely. Dobby nodded eagerly.

"I would be honored to, Mistress Hermione, but if Mr. Harry Potter really is in that room, I'm not sure if I will be able to get in," said Dobby. Hermione nodded thoughtfully. _Of course, there is always a loophole_. Hermione sat down and ate some of the sandwiches as Dobby left with a _**crack**_. She figured that Harry had to come out eventually to eat. She saw the portrait hole open, but no one walked in. The portrait hole soon closed. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. The Fat Lady wouldn't open for no reason. She stood up slowly with her wand in hand.

"Who's there?" asked Hermione. She could've sworn that she heard breathing. She figured it out and mentally slapped herself at how obvious it was.

"Harry, you can come out of the Invisibility Cloak. You don't need to hide from me," said Hermione gently. When Harry did not appear, she folded her arms across her chest and sat back down, determined to see him.

After about half an hour of waiting in silence, Hermione's leg fell asleep. She knew that Harry was there and had no idea as to why he would be hiding from her.

_Perhaps he doesn't want you to badger him about why he is so moody_. thought Hermione's logic.

_I do not badger him! I'm just worried about my best friend_! said Hermione's emotion.

_If you worried about him so much, maybe you should let him eat in peace. He did look rather thin when you crashed into him_. thought logic. As much as Hermione wanted to figure out what was wrong with him, she knew that he wouldn't talk to her unless he was ready. She also knew that he was just as stubborn as she was when he needed to be. She sighed and went up to the girls' dormitory, making Harry think that he had fooled her.

After waiting about ten tense minutes on her bed, she tiptoed down the stairs to see Harry wolfing down some of the sandwiches. She remained hidden in the shadows while Harry ate hastily. She really wanted to talk to him but knew that she would probably get the silent treatment. There was a pop, and Dobby appeared.

"Oh, there you are, Mr. Harry Potter!" said Dobby as he gave Harry a hug around the legs. Harry painfully swallowed a big bite of ham-and-cheese and half smiled at the elf.

"Hello, Dobby," said Harry. Dobby was wringing the bottom of his Hogwarts uniform when he let him go.

"Have you made up with Mistress Hermione?" asked Dobby. Harry raised an eyebrow and so did Hermione.

"What do you mean 'made up'?" asked Harry.

"Mistress Hermione seemed very worried about you, Mr. Harry Potter. She even took your magic map to try and find you," said Dobby. Hermione blushed and realized that she hadn't put the map back yet.

"She did?" asked Harry. His voice wasn't one of anger that she took his map, but one of curiosity.

"Oh, yes. Mistress Hermione even asked Dobby whether I had seen you. Would I be insubordinate if I asked why you have hidden from her?" asked Dobby nervously. Hermione heard Harry sigh.

"It's…complicated, Dobby," said Harry. Hermione noticed that he looked really guilty. "There has probably been word in the kitchens that Dumbledore and I are off our rockers."

"House Elves are not allowed to speak badly of our masters. But Dobby truly believes in you. And Master Dumbledore," said Dobby. Harry smiled.

"It means a lot, Dobby. Thank you," said Harry. He took one last sandwich so that Dobby could clean up. After a pop, Harry sat down in the couch and looked at the fire. She noticed that Harry was eating much slower this time, as if he were contemplating about something. Part of her wanted to point a wand at him and force him to talk to her, but she knew that she would only make him mad if she did that.

_At least Harry feels guilty about not talking to you_. said logic.

_Not guilty enough. He is still acting as though Ron and I don't believe him_. said emotion.

_Give him some time. And give him his map back while you're at it_. said logic. Hermione had no idea how he would react if he saw her with his map without permission. The normal Harry would probably just wave it off. The new Harry…Hermione had no clue. She also didn't know whether she should give it back to him discreetly or to let him know.

Hermione walked out from behind the shadow of the stairs and walked over to Harry tentatively. She placed the map next to him on the sofa and waited a moment to see if he would be willing to talk to her. He sighed but didn't turn around to look at her. The silence really did feel deafening.

"I'm sorry for borrowing it without permission, but I had to see whether you were okay," said Hermione softly. Harry nodded once. She figured that that was the only reaction she would probably be getting so she walked back up to the girls' dormitory. She didn't notice that Harry looked back and watched her leave with tears in his emerald eyes.


End file.
